Horror movies
by music controls me
Summary: What does L do instead of sleep? Watch horror movies! What scares the crap out of Light? Horror movies! Super funny- I hope! No slash. Will likely be continued. Rated T to be safe, and for future chapters.
1. Paranormal Activities

Disclaimer: I don't own Deathnote. You silly people should know that by now! I don't own Paranormal Activity, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Scooby-Doo, Supernatural, or Ghostbusters. They all rock way too much.

A/N: Just something I came up with, mostly because I'm really obssessed with Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and my friend Lucas got me hooked on Supernatural, so I'm into the horror stuff, but I don't think Light would be... And traumatizing characters is funny. For those of you who are wondering, L and Light are chained together, so they have to share a bed; it's not slash! And Light doesn't know he's Kira. L might be kinda OOC, but I did my best! Sorry for any spelling mistakes, and for any readers wondering about the "spider incident", it might get it's own story one day... Enjoy, and reviews are hugely appreciated!

Light sat up and rubbed his eyes. What the heck was all that screaming? He looked over to L's side of the bed- divided down the middle with a small wall of duct tape-, and saw that the detective was absorbed by a video on a small laptop. Light wondered, did this guy ever sleep? It was 1 in the morning, and here he was, wide awake, watching.... What was he watching? L glanced over at Light, and noticed him staring at the laptop. " Did Light-kun want to watch?", he droned in a monotone. Light shivered. That was a very creepy voice.

'Maybe. What are you watching?"

"A most wonderful movie. Paranormal Activity. Has Light-kun heard of it?"

" Isn't that the horror movie that came out a few months ago?"

"Yes"

" Sure, I'll watch it". Light felt secretly triumphant. Here was his chance to prove his masculinaty, and compensate for that incident with the spider last week..... His ears turned red, and he forced himself to pay attention to the movie before he could remember the entire situation.

Light barely lasted 5 minutes into the movie before his eyes started twitching, glancing around the room, as though he suspected the furniture of suddenly jumping up and yelling "Boo!". L, on the other hand, simply stared at the screen with his thumb in his mouth, completely entranced. When Light started compulsivly twitching at every sound in the room, L looked solemnly at him, and asked, "Would Light-kun prefer another movie? One less scary?" Light bristled, about to reply indignantly, when a knock on the door scared him absolutly shitless. Watari entered the room holding a large bowl of popcorn, only to find Light surrounded by a damp puddle, cowering under the blankets, whimpering for his mother, with L watching him, a slightly bemused expression on his face.

After Watari left, and the sheets had been changed, L looked at Light, and said "Light-kun must watch more horror movies, and become acclimatized to them. That was a very tame one. We shall start small, with Scooby-Doo, and if you manage to not wet the bed again, we might even be able to move up to Ghostbusters, or even Buffy the Vampire Slayer." Light said nothing, knowing no argument would be of use, and resigned himself to not being able to sleep again for weeks.


	2. ScoobyDoobyDoo

A//N: Tah-dah! It's a collaboration between me, my little bro, and my uncle, on the long drive to Drumheller. Yep, I finally got around to continuing!

And no, sadly, I don't own Deathnote, Ghostbusters, Adams family, or Scooby-Doo :( But you guys should actually be pretty happy I don't. And yes, L and Light are chained together, which is why they're sharing a bed. NO SLASH. I haven't written any slash yet, and probably never will. Poor Lighty-bulb has no idea he's Kira. And about Casper... I saw the movie a long time ago, so it might not make much sense, especially because I'm thinking of the cartoon one, and I think there might also be a live action one too. Again, I have NO idea. And I don't have wi-fi to look it up. :(

L and Light were on their third day of the Scooby-doo marathon. On day one, Light had shrieked rather girlishly everytime the "monster" jumped out from wherever he/she was hiding. On the second day, he had progressed to muttering "It wasn't a monster" under his breath. And on the third day, he was making lists of the characters, and the probability of them being the ghost/monster/criminal. L had watched the show with an air of boredom, usually naming the guilty party in the first five minutes. He would point at the screen and say, in his typical monotone, "It was them". To Light's frustration, he was always right.

"L", Light ventured nervously," Do you think we could stop watching Scooby-Doo now? I haven't had nightmares for two nights now." L looked at him."Yes, Light-kun, I suppose we could move on to something scarier..... Just as long as you promise not to pee the bed again." Light turned bright red, and fumed. L was never going to let him live that down.

L got off the bed, and walked over to the TV cabinet, to browse through his wide selection of movies. What next? Ghostbusters, Adams family, or Casper? L didn't really enjoy Caspar. However, It was likely that Light would be unafraid, and as long as their bed stayed dry, he would be happy. So Caspar it was. When Light saw his choice, he was rather miffed. Caspar seemed so... infantile. Well, as long as he could prove he wasn't afraid of ghosts....

At the beginning of the movie, Light was fine. I mean, come on, his name WAS Caspar the _friendly _ghost. What was there to be scared of? But when Caspar's uncles showed up, Light started shaking a little bit. By the end of the movie, he was huddled under the blankets, shivering, and completely convinced that the ghosts would come to get him. Even when L fell asleep, (HE SLEEPS! O.O) Light stayed awake, always vigilant.

" Hi guys! Wow, Light, you look really tired. Did you have bad dreams last night?"

Light's reaction was to scream at Matsuda until he cried. While Watari attempted to calm Matsuda with ice cream (yummy!), L glared at him, and said, speaking loud enough for the rest of the team to hear, "Light-kun, perhaps if you are that scared by Caspar the friendly ghost, we should return to Scooby-Doo." Light flushed bright red as the rest of the team stared at him and L. This was gonna take some explaining....


	3. Who ya gonna call?

**A/N: It has been updated! I've meant to do this for weeks... ack! I keep forgetting! And I'm just really lazy . I'm very sorry! Also, from now on, I'm gonna try to write longer chapters- everything I've written so far has been really short! Oh, and it's been a while since I saw Ghostbusters, so I apologize now if you don't understand my descriptions! And yeah, I figured Mogi might not know about Scooby-Doo! And everybody else would. Oh, and if anybody hasn't seen Ghostbusters, you should know that the portal to the demon dimension is in a fridge. Just so the last paragraph makes sense ;)**

**I do not own Deathnote, or Ghostbusters, or Scooby-Doo. I don't even own dvds of either. Or merchandise. Or anything, really. T.T**

There was a shocked silence in the room, followed by a soft _splat_ from Matsuda's ice cream cone as it hit the floor ice-cream side down. As if that were a cue, everybody started talking at once.

"Light, what's Ryuzaki talking about?" (Mr. Yagami)

"Why would you be watching Scooby-Doo? Isn't that a kid's show?" (Mogi)

"OMG, I love Scooby-Doo! Can I watch it with you guys?" (Matsuda XD)

"Um, guys, I can understand my daughter watching that show, but you two....?" (Aizawa)

L held up his hand for silence.

"It would appear I must explain the situation. About a week ago, Light woke up while I was watching a horror movie. Unfortunately, he was terrified, and I decided that he must become acclimatized to horror, especially because he is working on a case where squeamishness could result in death and/or injury."

Everybody nodded at L's logic, except for Light, who had become crimson with embarrasment, and , who noticed his son's reaction. "Ryuzaki, are you sure that's a good plan? I mean, if Light doesn't really like scary movies, then it's not fair to make him watch them."

L nodded in agreement, and turned to Light. "Yagami-kun, are you okay with watching horror movies? If you wish, we can stop at any time."

"Of course Light!", chirped Matsuda, back to his usual, happy self." It's okay to not like spooky movies! I still get really scared when I watch them!"

At this, Light bristled. "Of course I'm not scared!", he spat. "Only a wimp would be scared of _those_ movies!" (Matsuda's face fell, and his lower lip started to tremble)

"Very well then, Yagami-kun. We shall continue to watch scary movies."

Mogi looked at everyone. "Okay, now that we've got that settled, can anybody tell me what any of this has to do with Scooby-Doo? Or what Scooby-Doo is, for that matter."

That night, L selected a new movie, _Ghostbusters_. He then explained his reasoning to Light. "You see, Yagami-kun, if we watch a movie where ghosts are destroyed, you might realize that it is fully possible to conquer them, and therefore your fear." Light was beyond caring at this point. Unless someone blatantly insulted him about it, he would just watch the damn movies and get it over with. God, it was going to be weeks before he could sleep properly again. Not that being chained to the insomniac detective 24/7 was a walk in the park either, but still.... The whirring of the DVD player interruped his thoughts, and he settled in to watch the movie. During the hour and a half that it played, Light stared at the TV wide-eyed. When the gargoyles transformed, he gripped a pillow tight enough to rip the seams, and he cheered like mad when the demons were finally vanquished.

That night, Light was woken up by a loud _thump_. He lay in bed, paralyzed with terror, his imagination conjuring up ferocious demons with horns, claws, and teeth, or maybe a ghost, come to dismember him.... He glanced over at L, and saw the detective sprawled on the floor, dead to the world. "_Damn. When he falls asleep, he __really__ falls asleep, doesn't he?"_, thought Light. Then he stiffened. Perhaps this was a feint by the demons, placed to lure him into a false sense of comfort...

Dawn found Light fast asleep, holding a toilet plunger as a weapon, and slumped next to the fridge that held L's sweets. The fridge had been barricaded by several chairs, with a lamp perched on top for good measure. When L went to wake Light up, the teen started to mumble about the blueprints for fighting ghosts. L decided that maybe he should let Light sleep in.


	4. Buffy, part 1

**A/N: Holy crap, I do NOT update enough! I'm waaaay too lazy :P. Ah, well, such is life. Actually, I'm kinda only writing this 'cause I have to wait to finish an episode of Supernatural- My friend got me totally hooked, as mentioned in the first chapter. And since I finally watched the Ghostfacers episode, we can be geeks in band together ^_^ (Actually, we kinda already are. Ehehe...) I HAVE A CRAYOLA BAND-AID! FEAR ME! Just thought I'd toss that out there, I'm pretty hyper right now. Anywho, onto the torture of Light, which will hopefully continue for many more chapters... because I'm evil like that :3**

**And yeah, I've only seen 5 1/4 seasons of Buffy. Buffy could take up multiple chapters.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DOESN'T OWN DEATHNOOOTEEE! OR BUFFY! EVEN THOUGH I HAVE ALL 7 SEASONS ON DVD, 'CAUSE I'M A NERD LIKE THAT!**

_At the top-secret headquarters..._

"L, I've noticed something recently."

"Yes, Light-kun? Will it help us catch Kira?"

"Um, actually, no. It has to do with... last night"

At that point, Aizawa did a spit-take, Matsuda was cheerfully oblivious, and Mogi took the time to mutter, "That's what _she_ said.", before returning to work. Mr. Yagami was out of the room, helping Watari bring up the team's lunch.

Light continued on, unaware of the various reactions. "L, I've noticed that all your horror movies are fixated on ghosts. With such a wide genre, why have we only watched one type?"

"Hmmm, I see your point. Tonight, we will try something different. How about...Buffy the Vampire Slayer?"

"That would be fine, L"

The detective gave him a bland look.

"Now that this overwhelming problem has been solved, please get back to work, or I will be forced to increase the chances of you being Kira by... 4.263%"

Light cursed under his breath, but did as L said. Damn that insomniac panda...

That night, as L slid the DVD into the player, he warned Light that this would be the scariest thing they had watched up to this point. Light simply snorted. After all, if the protagonist was a _girl_, there was no way it could be THAT scary, right? Wrong!

They started at the beginning. First season, first episode. And at the beginning, Light was already terrified. There were people, sneaking into a school, at night! What a terrible idea! And then, when Darla bit the guy, Light screamed like a little girl. And the Master... again, if screams could be heard through text, this fanfic would have a decibel limit placed on it, as well as a 4th wall warning. Light did seem okay during the scenes at the school though. A normal student life, that was all very well and good. No murder, no blood, no scary creatures of the night...

As freaked out as Light was by the end of the fist season, he was still better with Buffy then he was with Ghostbusters. The fact that he fell asleep for The Puppet Show, and Nightmares may have had something to do with it, but let's cut the guy some slack. After a month of almost-all-nighters watching horror movies, and days spent working on the Kira case, Light was a shadow of his former self. He wasn't really sure he could survive another season, but he had to. He had to prove himself to the world's greatest detective. He had to prove that he was better. Because guess who had just regained his memories?


	5. The Winchesters meet the Summers

**A/N: Okay, after 3 weeks in Nova Scotia (Tubing! Swimming! Water-skiing on my face! Narwhals+penguins+seals! Good times!), and a couple days of recovery from jet lag, I'm back! And pretty glad I re-read chapter 4, 'cause I forgot about giving Light back his memories, and that would've caused a gaping plot hole. Anywho, I'm now on season 7 of buffy (decided each season wouldn't have its own chap), and it's time for them to start Supernatural... Bwahahaha! Let the torture commence! (This is why my dad says I'm a good minion... long story)**

**Thanks to my brother- he ran screaming when I was watching the trash shredder sink hand thing. (He's 12, don't yell at me!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THIS STUFF! Except for maybe the idea. Also, this contains spoilers for... most of Buffy. Especially season 6. And a few episodes (seasons 1&2) of Supernatural.**

"Light, I thought the plan was to kill L after regaining the Death note. Why's it been so long? I'm getting... bored. Again."

Light turned to glare at the whiny shinigami.

"All in due time, Ryuk. All in due time."

But truth be told, that had been the plan. Until...

_Until that damn imsomniac racoon got me addicted to that stupid show!_

This was his Kira side talking. But after six seasons of Buffy, his teenaged side was screaming to know how the series ended. What would happen to Willow? And Dawn was going to start slaying? And Spike got his soul back, what would that do to him? Would there be more crappy poetry? Light knew that if he killed Ryuuzaki now, he would never get the answers to his questions.

But sadly, fate was not on his side. As he could watch Buffy without screaming in terror, and building a blanket fort to protect against demons (the aftermath of "Hush"), L had decided to move on to a scarier tv show, i.e, Supernatural.

As L slid the disk into the dvd player, Light was practically jumping on the bed in excitement. Dawnie's first year of high school! Spike with a soul! He couldn't wait for the series to start. But when the familiar menu did not load, he frowned, and slowly bounced to a stop. Instead of a shot of Buffy and her friends, there were two unfamiliar men onscreen- mid to late twenties, he would guess. Without even facing him, Ryuuzaki explained.

"You see, Light-kun, since you are no longer afraid of Buffy, there is no point in watching it anymore. Instead, I have chosen something more frightning- a show called Supernatural."

At the name, Light turned white as five marshmallows, looking as though he was going to pass out, he stared at L, unblinking, for a full minute. When he finally regained his ability to form coherent sentences, with minimall spluttering, he begged the detective to pick something else.

L simply raised an eyebrow.

"Light-kun, I have not seen you this overcome by the urge to urinate in your clothing since the clown showed up in Scooby-Doo. Would you care to explain this sudden fear?"

"It's not sudden!", Light snapped, before turning crimson.

"I see... is this a childhood trauma perhaps?"

"None of your business!"

"I see my deduction is correct. Would you like to talk to a psychologist about this?"

"DEAR GOD, NO! I'LL TALK, I SWEAR, JUST KEEP THOSE PEOPLE AWAY FROM ME!"

L resumed his habitual perch on an armchair next to the TV cabinet. Light turned his face away, unable to look him in the eye.

"When I was little, I had a babysitter one night."

"Hardly unusual."

"Don't interrupt. I had a bad dream, so I came downstairs. She was watching tv, and before she knew I was there, I saw a man on the show get his hand stuck in the garbage shredder in a sink. Blood sprayed everywhere. I ran upstairs, but I heard the TV say "Supernatural will return after these messages. I never wanted to see that show again."

A short silence passed between the two prodigies, before L got off the chair and hit "play". Light jumped back.

"Ryuuzaki!", he squawked. "I thought you wouldn't make me watch it!"

"Don't be silly, Light-kun. You must overcome your fears. Besides, I am prepared to offer you a deal. If you make it through all five seasons, you may watch the last of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, before we move on to more frightning movies."

Light glared at the panda/owl/raccoon man sitting in front of him.

"Very well. But you had better keep your promise."

"Do you really think I would betray your trust Light-kun?"

"Yes."

"You would be correct."

They watched the first four episodes in silence, then L slept while Light lay awake in the dark, quaking in his metaphorical boots. Wendigos didn't live in cities, did they? And they certainly weren't in Japan...But why did he feel like he was being watched? Other then the surveillance cameras, that was. Nervously, he cast his eyes around the room, twitching spastically when he saw an unidentified blinking light, before realizing it was his phone, with an unread message. But no way in hell was he getting up to read it. It would wait until morning.

When the sun rose, Light leapt out of bed, and ran to his phone to check his message. When he realized it was Misa, he grunted, deleting the text without bothering to read it. He dressed for another day of work, mentally preparing himself to go through the day without falling asleep, and hoping the task force wouldn't notice the bags under his eyes... again.


End file.
